Mathematical Hormones
by Toxic Strawberry
Summary: There he was, just standing there like an elegant statue. His pale blonde hair was blowing gently in the soft wind that carressed the boy’s whole body. Pretty much HD ships sailin away here. Read and Comment Please and thank you. I love them.
1. Potions plus Dreams equals Love?

There he was, just standing there like an elegant statue. His pale blonde hair was blowing gently in the soft wind that carressed the boy's whole body. Just as I leaned in to press my lips against this angel in a fit of aggression, I felt a sharp sting in my arm…

The beautiful blonde that I desired to have to my self so badly started mouthing my name slowly over and over again with those gentle and slightly wet lips of his.

"Harry…Harry? Harry. Harry! HARRY WAKE UP!" The voice beckoned.

The twinge in my are became more severe until my eyes opened in a flash and the beautiful blonde that just stood before me turned into the familiar sigh of my bushy-haired friend, Hermione Granger. I sat right up and shoved my glasses on, staring her in alarmed fright.

"Hermione! How did you get in the boys dormitory?" I practically screamed as I gathered the sheets around my body to hide any possible stains I made from the mezmerizing dream of before.

"Nevermind that Harry, we have potions in ten minutes! If you don't hurry up we'll be late!" Hermione yelled as she frantically threw my Hogwarts uniform at me.

I quickly changed and hopped up, grabbing my school bag and my wand. Hermione and I ran through the halls of the huge castle as fast as we could. Down the stairs. Through the doors. Into the dungeons. I slowly slid my thin body down next to my best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Letting out a sigh of relief as Professor Snape came in after me, I took out my potions book. He turned slighly on his feet to snarl his greesy fast at me, only stimulating the adrenalin in my body. I glared back daringly at him before turning my attention to Ron and Hermione as I found them engulfed in yet annother fight about some small, random thing, like always.

I elbowed Ron hard in the arm and watched him as he winced and jumped while asking me what the bloody hell what that was for.

"Quit arguing you two or Snape will hear!" I hissed through my teeth as quietly as I could, though I knew it was no match for Snape's hearing. Must be a spell or something.

"Mister Potter. I suggest keeping it down to a dull roar next time. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said in his snake like, harsh tone of voice. Following his sentence that only seemed fitting to make my day even worse than it was once Hermione woke me up, I heard the rest of my fellow Gryffindors groan as yet, even more points were taken on my account.

I palmed my forehead before shaking it off, taking a deep breath to calm myself down from the frustration this day was burdening me with. Slowly, I began to think about the familiar but strange blonde that was haunting my dreams. Just picturing him in my mind made my heart jump a little, racing with butterflies in my stomach. I mean, I knew I was attracted to guys and all but I really have never felt anything quite like this before. It was if I knew him from before. As if in another life we were in love. The rush in my whole body was just so exhilerating that I actually started to feel light-headed.

I heard a couple of harsh snickers from the back of the dark classroom and I whipped my head around to look at the laughing people. I hate when people laugh at me, especially Slytherins. and right now I wanted to attack somebody for intterupting that feeling I had once again. My heart stopped, my jaw dropped so that I was left there, almost frozen in time, just gawking at him. It was the man in my dreams.

Bwefore he could comment about my lust-filled stares, I spun around and stared at my desk in horror and shock. My eyes were wude and my jaw was still to the floor. I was like a human drinking fountain, my mouth was so wide. A small sweat started to form on my brow as my hands shook. Hermione looked at me in extreme worry after watching my reaction to the Slytherins that were snickering in the back of the classroom and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry? What's bothering you? What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously as we left our seats as soon as class was over. We all walked out into the corridor to get ready for our next classes.

The three of us sat down as I clutched my head with those large, shaking hands. Soon after I sat down, the notorious blonde that was haunting my mind passed by me and I started to tremble slightly. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I had never fallen so hard for any guy before. I used to be the one who guys clung to…the one THEY became obsessed with. Not the other way around! I just couldn't help a few tears forming in my eyes.

"Harry what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Ron asked, almost screaming for answers from me.

My head snapped up as I said in pure horror, almost crying, my whole body shaking, "Oh my god…I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!"


	2. Hospital wing plus Ron equals Models?

I sat there on the cold floor of the semi-crowded corridor in the dungeons of the infamous Hogwarts castle. I couldn't believe that _I_, _the Boy Who Lived,_ would fall for what? The boy who bullied? The boy who constantly tormented me? I thought I was supposed to be the good guy that fell for the wonderful boyfriend who would never harm a fly…

Hermione and Ron just stared at me, aghast. I mean really, it was as if Hermione had just announced her engagement to Lord Voldemort himself. I couldn't blame them for freaking at me for falling in love…with the enemy. The both kind of looked at each other funny and Ron turned around to look at me, finally starting to laugh.

"Oh bloody hell Harry, you had me going there for a second. I actually thought you said you were in love with Malfoy!" He laughed as Hermione nudged him hard in the elbow, her face as nuetral as stone. She did not show anger, nor laughter…just…shock I guess.

"Ronald…Harry DID just say he was in love with Malfoy." She sputtered out warningly.

I just sat on the cold tiles with my head in my hands, before I could stand to hear Ron's reaction I ran up to the hospital wing. I told Madame Pomfrey I felt a little queesy, which in fact I really did, so she let me lie on the soft beds that dornished the hospital-esque look of the room.

Closing my eyes, I saw the familiar face of Draco Malfoy. His flawless face and body, his pale blonde hair and pale skin, his amazing eyes…I just felt at peace. Soon, I fell asleep only to find myself once again standing in front of the gorgeous blonde. His hair ran wildly as the wind blew it. It did not go out of control, it just looked like he was standing on a photo shoot with fans around him for that windblown look of perfection.

Dream Draco placed his hand on my cheek, my head instantly leaning into his touch as my eyes flickered until they finally closed. The blonde moved his body against mine, I could feel the warmth of his body being transported to mine. It was comforting in such cold wind. He was close enough to me that I felt his warm, hot breath on my forehead seeing as he stood nearly a foot taller than me. I moved closer to the blonde and started kissing him aggressivly. This was just was what I had been longing for last time.

My eyes opened and once again I was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I groaned and reached for my glasses, shoving them on. How dare my body inturrupt my beautiful dream that I had! But as soon as I got my glasses on I realized it wasn't my body…it was Ron and Hermione.

Hermione just broke into tears and grabbed me in a deathlock of a hug, squeezing almost all of my air out of my thin frame. Ron just looked down at me and sighed, forcing a smile and nodding at me.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "I just…we wanted you to know…that no matter how much we hate this…" He took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh. "Wefullyaceptyerdecison."

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked in confusion. I knew this must have been hard for him if he was babbiling like even more of an idiot than he really was.

Ron sighed heavilly and looked down, his hands in the pockets of his robes. He took out his wand and pointed at me directly in the forehead. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

An instant flash. My eyes opened again and once more I found myself, alone in the hospital wing. I put my glasses on lightly, my heart racing, my breath out of control. I tried to calm myself down…it was only a dream. Ron knew I was gay…why…why would he hate me?


	3. Slytherin plus Gryffinfor equals taters?

Mathematical Hormones

Chapter Three: Drinking + Slytherin + Gryffindor + Bed – Clothes Mashed potatos?

After thinking a little while about the crazy dream I had, I decided to forget about it and go eat something in the Great Hall. I told Madam Pomfrey I was feeling better and that I just needed something to eat. I pulled on my robes and walked out of the Hospital Wing, my cold hand trailing down the stone railing of the stairs to the first floor.

I got to the Great Hall and sat down at my house's table, the whole Hall was empty and I was just sitting there in the dark. I muttered a spell and a candle in front of me became lit. The ghostly shadows of the flame danced upon the stone walls of the Great Hall as I sat in solotude, eating by myself. My hands reflected against the stone wall from the dancing flame of the white candle in front of me, sitting in a gold candle holder.

I took a swig of some vodka I had in a small flask inside my robes, filling up the rest of my goblet with the clear liquid. My eyes stared at the plate before me as my hand repeatedly brought the goblet to my mouth. Reach, tip, swallow. Reach, tip, swallow. All my body did were those three actions as my mind danced in another realm. I imagined the beautiful blonde in my mind, not hearing the footsteps that surrounded the Hall outside of my mind.

My mind clicked with the real world as soon as a pale hand reached for my goblet and smelled the clear liquid that scorched my throat inside but made me forget most of my troubles. I couldn't make out a face, but I did hear a familiar voice. An almost too cruel voice to be sounding this genuine.

"You know, Potter, vodka isn't going to be solving any of your troubles." That voice whispered tauntingly as the flame of my candle flickered and I caught a glimpse of the speaker.

"Draco…what are you doing down here? Wait…why aren't you trying to attack me or ruin my life?" I spoke breathlessly as my heart started to race.

"Call it my new leaf." Draco laughed as he took a sip of my vodka and took out his own goblet, filling his and my own with the all too familiar clear liquid.

He held up his goblet and gently bumped it into mine, a small clank echoed in the dark and empty room. We both swallowed at the same time. My eyes wandered frequently from the man that I was in love with while his eyes stayed plastered to my face. I looked up at him slowly, seeing the small light dance across his face, only making me want him more but still there had to be some reason he was down here.

"What is it you want Malfoy?" I asked suspiciously as my eyebrow raised, trying to keep my hormones to a safe level.

"I only wanted to have a drink and I saw you come down here and I thought I might join you." He laughed slowly as he filled my goblet and his again.

Enjoying his company, I shrugged, drinking the clear liquid with him. We talked for hours and hours on end it seemed like as my glass always remained full. I soon got over the fright of talking to him as more and more of the vodka dripped down my throat. I hadn't noticed how amazing he could be, I always thought he was an immature and cruel asshole. This "new leaf" as he called it was finding a way into my heart.

I don't know what else happened before I woke up today but I must have made a move on him. He obviously ripped my clothes in half as I could see them on the floor torn to pieces. This was almost too good to be true but then it all changed. I was in the Great Hall and it was packed, there was food around me and…Lord Voldemort! He was right next to me, holding a plate…of some white substance near me with a spoon, trying to feed me.

"Eat your mashed potatos Harry! You need to be strong if you want to defeat me!" The oddly mother-like Voldemort said to me as he pushed the potatos in my mouth.

Quickly I sat up in bed, my eyes wide as I turned to the side, looking down as I saw Draco laying near me, his arm wrapped around my lower abdomen. I turned my head to the side, blinking a little. I slapped myself across the face and to my surprise, it hurt. Yep, this was real this time.

"What the fuck is with these weird dreams!" I almost yelled, forgetting about the blonde beside me.

"Mrpfh." Draco sighed into his pillow as he turned to his side.

What the hell happened last night?


End file.
